


Found

by Toasty_Writes



Series: Two Kids & Their Robo Brother [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Found Family, Gen, found family fluff, zane adopts the smith siblings au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toasty_Writes/pseuds/Toasty_Writes
Summary: Zane comes across two kids without their parents and adopts them





	Found

Zane had been wandering the countryside when he came across them, standing outside, one shuffling nervously while the other stood straight, head held high and eyes darting around.

He looked at the duo, the oldest one looked no older than 6 while the youngest looked to be about 4. The older one, a boy with spiky brown hair and a spray of freckles across his nose, looked at him, his deep brown eyes in a glare. He stood in front of the younger one, a girl with short black hair and a beauty mark on her left cheek, she looked at him, with the same colored brown eyes, wide in fear. "Where are your parents?" He questioned, looking around. The girl sniffled. "T-they're gone!" Zane blinked. "Gone?" He asked. "Gone where?" The boy crossed his arms. "They were talking to someone and then they were gone!" Zane, again, blinked. What kind of parents would just up and leave their kids? "How long have you been alone?" The boy stood straighter. "What's it to you? We don't even know you!" Zane nodded. "That is true." He said. "If I tell you my name, will you tell me yours?" The older ones jaw dropped slightly, his eyes going wide. "I-I guess." He muttered. Zane smiled at them, the girl returned it in earnest. "Very well, my name is Zane." The boy was silent before he spoke up. "My name's Kai, and this is my sister Nya." He gestured to the girl behind him. Nya let out a giggle as she stepped out from behind her brother. "Hi!" She chirped, her eyes sparkling. Kai didn't look at him, only looking at the building behind him. Zane took notice of it. "Is that your house?" He asked. Nya grinned and began tugging his shirt in that direction. "Yeah! You have to see it!" Zane let himself be pulled by the energetic sibling while Kai walked slowly behind them.

When they entered the house, it was then that Zane vowed to himself that he would take care of them.


End file.
